Corre por tu vida
by KayreKampa
Summary: En aquel día que pintaba ser de lo más normal, España aprendió dos cosas muy importantes sobre Romano...


Wolas, aquí os traigo un one-shot cortito, regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para** TomatoKiss**, porque quiero que se anime o al menos intentarlo (?) y ya que se me ocurrió esta idea mientras le enviaba un mp. Es algo sencillo, pero espero que os guste a todos xD

**Pareja**: Se podría decir que es un "EspañaxChibiromano" pero **no es shotacon**. Lo advierto ¿eh?

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**~Corre por tu vida, bastardo~**

Pocas veces el país de la pasión había creído que vería la sangre teñir el suelo de su casa. Quizás lo temió en alguna de las escaramuzas que tuvo con la nación anglosajona, o cuando Francia entró en sus tierras a robar a Romano… Ciertamente lo apaleó por haber tratado de quitarle a su Romanito.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDO CABRÓN!

Esta ocasión era una de ellas.

El país corría por los pasillos con un deje de terror en el rostro. El ritmo entrecortado de su respiración iba impar al sonido de los latidos de su corazón, latentes a cada instante en las que un paso se sumaba a los otros tantos que había dado en su incesante huida de esquivar a la muerte en vida que se cernía sobre él.

Romano, detrás de él, corría cual bala de cañón con el puño alzado y el ceño fruncido. Su rostro mostraba un ligero sonrojo y de su boca salían incontables palabras lejos de ser aptas para los niños de su edad.

Aunque él fuera ya _todo un hombre_, sí señor.

-¡Vuelve aquí maldición!-Le gritó Italia del sur mientras su "jefe" huía de él despavorido-¡VUELVE!

-¡Me matarás si te hago caso!-Le contestó un exasperado España tres metros más adelante.

-¡Te acabaré matando de todas formas desgraciado!-Le chilló con su voz aguda y rabiosa-¡Se un hombre y enfréntate a mi!

El español apresuró el paso y atinó a encerrarse en un armario, esperando no ser encontrado por su querido pero temido Romano.

-¿¡Dónde estás!?-Romano caminó alrededor de la casa buscando al idiota de España con una vena de rabia en el cuello ¡Cuando lo viera le iba a dar la del pulpo! ¡El culo le dolería más de una semana!

…¡De los golpes! De los golpes.

España, por otra parte, no entendía el porqué de tal enfado por parte de Romano. Hasta hace un rato, los dos estaban ni tan tranquilos en el jardín comiendo tomates y disfrutando del sol veraniego…¡Pero fue acariciarle la cabeza en un acto de cariño y comenzar a recibir puñetazos!

¿Qué tenía de malo tocar aquel rulo tan gracioso que escondía detrás de la oreja?

Y ahí se hallaba, escondido en un mueble huyendo de un temible Romano que tenía como objetivo hacer correr su sangre por las baldosas de su querido suelo de piedra.

El italiano llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo y afinó su oído. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó en cuclillas, atinando a escuchar el sonido de las respiraciones entrecortadas del bastardo.

Sonrió cuando detectó el lugar desde donde provenían las inhalaciones.

Cogió carrerilla, apretó los puños, se recargó de aire, agachó la cabeza y…Corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el armario, cerró los ojos , abrió la boca y…Saltó.

-¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Armario roto. Golpe fatal.

Su cabeza impactó sobre el estómago de un sorprendido España quién había cavado su propia tumba al encerrarse en ese lugar pues, ya debería conocer el gran oído de su protegido, no solo para la música. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Romano lo había pillado, y se había encargado de sacarle del golpe todo lo que había dentro de sus entrañas.

-A…Agadasha…Roma…No…

-Deja de hacerte la víctima bastardo-Le espetó el italiano, molesto y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas-E-Eso te pasa por tocar mi rizo.

España suspiró, algo dolorido. Aunque aquel cabezazo fue un golpe fuerte no le había afectado demasiado, para su desgracia, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos.

-Me duele…Mucho…-Dramatizó el español. Quizás su Romanito se sintiese algo culpable tras aquello-Auu…

-Te jodes.

-Me cuesta respirar…Romano…

-…No caerá esa breva.

-C-Creo que me voy...-Sobreactuó, levantando una mano al cielo, como si se la estuviese tendiendo a San Pedro-Adiós…

Romano frunció los labios.

-H-Hey bastardo, deja de tomarme el pelo…-Le dijo, con un cierto tono de duda.

-Adiós…Romano-Reprimió una risilla-Nunca te olvidaré.

El ojiverde dejó caer su mano al suelo y cerró los ojos. Esperó varios segundos para ver alguna reacción por parte de su discípulo, del que solo se escuchaban algún que otro balbuceo.

-¡B-Bastardo!-Le gritó Italia del Sur, entre enfadado y preocupado-¡Deja de tomarme el pelo, mierda!-Le zarandeó. España comenzó a sentirse un _pelín culpable_.

¡El pobre de su Roma!

-¡D-Despierta! ¡Bastardo!-Siguió gritándole-¡No volveré a insultarte! N-Ni... ¡Ni a darte cabezazos, pero abre los ojos!... ¡España!

El país español sintió su corazón rompérsele cuando escuchó sollozar a Romano. Varias lágrimas cayeron sobre su mejilla y se sintió despreciable por la pequeña broma que le había gastado a su Roma.

Se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza y besándole la frente, conmovido por el llanto infantil de su querido discípulo.

-¡Roma!-Gritó, casi sollozó, emocionado-¡Sigo vivo, amor, nunca me fui!

Romano parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. Se quedó quieto, sollozando varias veces y se despegó lentamente de él, agarrándose a su pecho y fijando sus orbes castañas en las esmeraldas del español.

-Tú...Tú...Tú...

-¿Qué pasa Roman...?-Las palabras murieron en sus labios al percatarse del rostro enfurecido de su Romano-¿Roma?

Romano saltó de sus brazos, inclinando la cabeza y apretando los puños, dispuesto a embestir de nuevo al español, esta vez con más fuerza que nunca.

Parece que la bromita le iba a costar cara.

-¡JOPUTA MENTIROSO!-Le gritó y se lanzó a darle otro cabebazo el cual España esquivó con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared y saliendo disparado al exterior de la casa en busca de otro escondrijo donde ocultarse.

-¡R-Romano, solo era una broma!

-¡Y una mierda!-Le persiguió moviendo los brazos, completamente desquiciado-¡Corre por tu vida, bastardo cabrón!

Aquel día el reino de España aprendió dos cosas muy importantes: A jamás tocar su rizo, a pesar de lo gracioso que le resultara hacerlo, y...Aunque ambos hubieran empezado con mal pie, aunque él siempre le insultara o pegara, aunque lo suyo no fuera la limpieza...Él le necesitaba y le quería, así pues nunca, jamás de los jamases...Debía morir y abandonarle. Debía cuidar y estar con Romano por siempre...

Si este no acababa matándolo, claro.

* * *

**Notas:** Se me ocurrió hoy al mediodía y me pareció una idea muy tierna y...Quizás bastante cursi xD aunque más que romanticismo es como algo más familiar, aún así me gustó escribirlo. Me he fijado que todos mis one-shots escritos hasta ahora son spamano lol...¡Le tengo demasiado amor a esa pareja! Tengo que hacer un GerIta algún día o...Un SuFin. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, un abrazo español.

¡Au revoir!


End file.
